Un cierta noche lluviosa con ciertos Merodeadores
by Silice-Black
Summary: A media noche a Padfoot le da hambre... Prongs y Moony lo acompañan, encuentran a Lily en el camino... pero de repente James y Lily desaparece! de repente la teoría de Sirius sobre un hipógrifo no parece tan descabellada... o sí? Lean bajo se propio r


Un cierta noche lluviosa con unos ciertos Merodeadores que creen que un cierto Hipógrifo se comió a ciertos merodeadores...   
  
*****************************************************  
  
^^ Mmmmm la verdad es que pues solo quería escribir una fic corta de los merodeadores, que pudiera terminar hoy, la verdad no sé de que se vaya a tratar, pero sea como sea ojalá les guste, claro al menos debe de valer mi caída por las escaleras a la hora de ir por el libro de Harry Potter para ver el nombre de unos hechizos... _ Ouch... mi brazo...  
  
*****************************************************  
  
El colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se encontraba en completo silencio, claro, si no cuentas las terrible tormenta que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos... pero contando que eran vacaciones, y los Merodeadores habían decidido pasarlas en el colegio, pues casi ningún alumno se encontraba en el colegio. Si se preguntan que tienen que ver los Merodeadores con el hecho de que no haya gente, pues algunos alumnos, la mayoría de Slytherin lo podrían contestar con una simple palabra.  
  
- Terror... _  
  
Y su temor estaba más que justificado, ya en los últimos años, los Merodeadores habían mejorado con "pequeñas" bromas, como solían llamarlas antes los profesores.   
Muchos se preguntaban como habían logrado permanecer en el colegio durante cuatro años, pero la respuesta era simple... o al menos así la era para ellos...  
  
Primero, James Potter, era el buscador del equipo de Quiddicth y un alumno en verdad brillante.  
  
Segundo, Sirius Black, un alumno de lo más inteligente, increíble para tener 14 años, y aunque no tuviera importancia para los maestros... todo un galán!  
  
Tercero, Remus Lupin, un chico calmado y amable, astuto en todas las materias... bueno... casi todas... ya que el profesor de Pociones jamás calificaría al joven Remus como "Astuto" en esta materia... y tal vez se debía a cierta poción que le hizo hacer crecer una cola de dragón, y que solo el mismo Dumbeldore, después de varias semanas, pudo hacer desaparecer.  
  
Cuarto, Peter Pettigrew, no era brillante, astuto, bueno en lso deportes, de hecho pues no era importante, por lo que los profesores no se preocupaban por él.  
  
Último, pero no menos, estaba Lily Evans, hija de muggles, prefecta de su casa y bastante buena en clases.  
  
Tal vez esta y otras razones, les habían dado a los merodeadores, cierta seguridad de no ser expulsados del colegio, claro que no debemos olvidar la gran simpatía que la mayoría de los profesores sentían hacia este grupo (muere Pettigrew!! Muere!!! _!!!!) ( ignoren eso... un pequeño ataque de odio...).  
  
En fin es en esta noche, cuando empieza nuestra historia...  
  
- Tengo hambre....  
  
- Cuando no?  
  
- Hace cinco minutos...  
  
- ...  
  
Un chico de cabello negro, piel realmente pálida y hermosos ojos azules como el cielo; se sienta derecho en su cama, tirando la cobija al suelo, y dejando ver una pijama azul de dos piezas, con huellas negras de perro, estampadas en esta.  
  
- T_T Tengo que comer algo!!!  
  
En la cama vecina se encontraba, un chico de cabello negro alborotado, el cual se notaba no estaba alborotado debido a que estaba acostado, si no era su estilo; ojos azules claros, vestido con una pijama roja de dos piezas, con escobas y pelotas de Quidditch, estampadas en esta.  
  
- _ Pero si acabamos de comer Padfoot!!!  
  
- Tengo un metabolismo muy veloz!!  
  
- ¬¬u Es muy tarde  
  
- _ Mi estómago no entiende eso!!!!  
  
- ¬¬ La cocina esta cerrada!!!  
  
- _ Mis estomago no entiende eso!!  
  
- ¬¬ Tu estomago entiende algo?  
  
- Que tiene hambre...  
  
- ¬¬U ugh! Esta bien vamos a la cocina por algo...  
  
- ^^ Despertaré a Moony!  
  
- NO! Déjalo en paz!  
  
- Pero tiene hambre!!!!  
  
- ¬¬ y como sabes eso si esta dormido?  
  
- ^^U esta mordiendo mi brazo...  
  
- ¬¬ bieeeeeeeen.......... despiértalo  
  
- ^^ si!!!!!  
  
Sirius se voltea a un chico que al parecer, había caminado entre sueños, de cabello castaño claro y amarrado en una pequeña colita de caballo, se encuentra vestido con una pijama de dos piezas verde, con Lunas en varias fases, estampadas; tiene una mirada pacífica, a pesar de estar mordiendo levemente el brazo de Sirius, el cual ya se veía bastante babeado.  
  
- Oi! Moony! Wake up!  
  
- ........  
  
- Moony!! Moony Lupin!!  
  
- ........  
  
- Eh Prongs! Qué es eso que tienes ahí! Chocolate?????  
  
De un segundo a otro el chico se pone de pie de brinco, abriendo sus hermosos ojos dorados.  
  
- Chocolate?! Donde?! Donde?!  
  
Sirius por su parte se limpia el brazo con la sábana.  
  
- Eh Moony, vamos a la cocina por algo, quieres ir?  
  
- Emmm Padfoot por que esta babeado tu brazo?  
  
- ¬¬u creo que tenías hambre...  
  
- ^^uuuuu Perdón!! perdón!!!! Pero soñé que me estaba comiendo una deliciosa barra de chocolate!!!  
  
- Vale amigo! No hay problema!  
  
- u_u perdón...  
  
- ^^ No hay problema! A la próxima te pongo correa para dormir!!  
  
- Sirius!!!!!!  
  
- Ya pues Prongs, era broma  
  
- ¬¬........ vamonos pues antes de que sea más tarde.  
  
Los tres se levantan de las camas y miran a un cuarto chico de cabello de un rubio pálido, y expresión algo infantil, llevaba puesto una pijama amarilla con ositos azules en ella.  
  
- Habrá que despertarlo?  
  
- Naaaa! Deja a Peter dormir! Si va probablemente se quede dormido en el camino y entonces tendríamos que cargarlo.  
  
- Tienes un punto  
  
- ^^ Yo siempre!  
  
- ¬¬ Presumido  
  
- ^^u Ya Prongs, era broma....... estas bastante genioso para ser tú!  
  
- ¬¬ Estarías igual si te despiertan a media noche para ir a hurtadillas a la cocina.  
  
- ........... eh?  
  
- u_u olvídalo..... Moony, tienes el mapa?  
  
- ^^ Si capitán!  
  
- ¬¬uuu ya te afecto estar con Padfoot...  
  
- ¬¬ oye!  
  
- ^^ es broma!  
  
Los tres salen en silencio de la habitación y empiezan a descender por unas escaleras de piedra en forma de caracol.  
  
- No empujes Black!  
  
- No fui yo Potter!  
  
- Ni yo tampoco!!!! ^^uuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Los tres se quedan quietos sin mover un músculo, se miran unos a los otros con miradas de terror, lentamente Remus levanta su varita y murmura con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
- Lumos!  
  
Se alumbra un poco el alrededor, entonces ven la cara de una chica pelirroja vestida con un camisón rosado.  
  
- Boo!  
  
- Lily! Qué haces aquí!?!?!  
  
- Yo debería preguntarles eso! Deberían estar en su cuarto!  
  
- Padfoot tenía hambre  
  
- Me lo suponía...  
  
- ^^ Tengo un metabolismo acelerado  
  
- ¬¬ Lo sabemos...  
  
- Bueeeeeno... los acompaño  
  
- ...... si no hay otro remedio...  
  
- A que te refieres James!!  
  
- ^^ Era broma!  
  
- ¬¬ Más te vale!  
  
Siguen el camino juntos, iluminados por la varita de Remus, el cual saca el mapa y mirándolo varios minutos se lo pasa a Sirius.  
  
- Toma, no lo puedo usar  
  
- Y eso?  
  
- ^^ Si le doy con la varita lo quemo!  
  
- ¬¬ bueeeno..... trae acá  
  
Toma el mapa con una mano y con la otra saca la varita.  
  
- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...  
  
El mapa se ilumina y rápidamente traza el mapa del colegio.  
  
- Bien no hay nadie cerca, eh! Un momento! Donde están James y Lily!  
  
Remus y el voltean atrás, se dan cuenta que están solos.  
  
- Aaaah!!! Los rapto un hipógrifo!!!  
  
- ¬¬ No seas baboso Padfoot...  
  
Toma el mapa en sus manos.  
  
- Deben de estar por aquí  
  
- _ No estan!!!! No están!!!!  
  
- Ya cálmate Sirius!! Deben de estar cerca!  
  
- _ Mi amigo!! Mi hermano!!! Raptado por un hipógrifo!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Remus le da un bachón.  
  
- Ya cállate! Míralos, aquí están! No los rapto ningún hipógrifo!  
Apunta con su dedo dos pequeñas bolitas en el mapa, que tenían un letrero bajo ellos, con los nombres de "James" y "Lily".   
  
- Pero como demonios llegaron tan rápido a las cocinas!  
  
- No lo sé... no hay ningún pasadizo para llegar...  
  
- _ Fue el hipógrifo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¬¬u  
  
- Vamos, cuando lleguemos les preguntaremos como llegaron tan rápido.  
  
- _ Tengo miedo!!!!!!!!  
  
Siguen su camino, solo que esta vez Sirius pegado al brazo de Remus, finalmente llegan hasta un gran cuadro que mostraba un platón de frutas.  
  
Con la punta de su varita Remus le hace cosquillas a la pera. Minutos después los dos se encontraban dentro de unas enromes cocinas, llenas de estufas, hornos y utensilios, obviamente... de cocina. Todo se encontraba en completo silencio.  
  
- Dónde estarán James y Lily?  
  
- _ Te digo que los rapto un hipógrifo!!!!  
  
- ¬¬ y sigues con eso.........  
  
Remus vuelve a ver el mapa.  
  
- Qué?! Ahora están en el aula de transformaciones!! Cómo puede ser?!?!?!?!  
  
- _ El hipógrifo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Hombre ya cálmate! Vamos...  
  
Después de unos minutos en los que Remus calmó a Sirius, diciéndole que un hipógrifo no podía haber entrado al castillo; ambos llegan al aula de transformaciones.  
  
- Y ahora? Que pasó?  
  
- ..........  
  
- Mira tú que lo dices y yo que...  
  
- Eh! Remus!  
  
- No!! _ Ningún hipógrifo...  
  
- Re... remus...  
  
- TE DIGO BLACK QUE NO FUE UN HIPÓGRIFO!!!  
  
- REMUS!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¬¬ Qué Sirius?  
  
Sirius apunta al frente, donde Remus voltea con cierto fastidio.  
  
- o_o  
  
- Te lo dije!!! Es un hipógrifo!!!!!!  
  
- O_o  
  
- Jamesy!!! Lily!!! Se los comió el hipógrifo!!!!!!  
  
- O_o  
  
- Me las va a pagar ese pollo sub-desarrollado!  
  
Se empieza a remangar la pijama y saca la varita, caminando decididamente hacia una gran figura frente a ellos.  
  
- o_o  
  
Sirius logra llegar.  
  
- Lumos!  
  
Su varita alumbra una gran parte del aula.  
  
- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Eh?  
  
- Prongs?  
  
- Hola Sirius ^^.... por que tan pálido?  
  
- JAMES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius se suelta llorando mientras abraza a su amigo.  
  
- CREÍ QUE TE HABÍA RAPTADO UN HIPÓGRIFO!?!?!?  
  
- ¬¬ Es broma verdad?  
  
- NO!!!!  
  
- ¬¬ Oh... bien  
  
Voltea y ve a Remus el cual aún sigue en shock.  
  
- Qué le pasó a Moony?  
  
- Creímos que eras un hipógrifo  
  
- UN QUE?!  
  
- Un hipógrifo...  
  
- ......  
  
- Oye! Cualquiera comete ese error!  
  
- ......  
  
- En fin... y Lily?  
  
- Regreso a su cuarto, tenía sueño.  
  
Caminan hacia Moony, el cual, AUN esta en shock  
  
- Emm... Moony?  
  
- O_o  
  
- Moony?  
  
- O_o  
  
- Remus?  
  
- O_o  
  
- Remsie-pooh?  
  
- O_o  
  
Sirius le da un bachón.  
  
- _ OUCH! Por que hiciste eso Black!!  
  
- ^^u No reaccionabas!  
  
- ¬¬ no tenías que haber sido tan brusco.  
  
Mira a James, lo abraza con fuerza.  
  
- CREÍ QUE TE HABIA COMIDO UN HIPÓGRIFO!!!!!  
  
- ¬¬ No eres el único...  
  
- Es que había un hipógrifo aquí!!!!! Yo lo vi!!!  
  
- Emm Remus... ese era yo...  
  
- En serio James... debes perder peso.  
  
James le da otro bachón.  
  
- Baboso!! Estaba transformado!!!!  
  
- Eso explica como cambiabas de lugar tan rápido...  
  
- ¬¬ Si...  
  
- ^^ Ahora todo tiene sentido!!!  
  
- ¬¬ Si...  
  
Sirius camina hacia ellos.  
  
- Tengo sueño... podemos irnos?  
  
- Y tú comida?  
  
- No te preocupes por él Prongs... Sirius tuvo un "pequeño" refrigerio en la cocina.  
  
- ^^ Así es!!!  
  
- ¬¬ Pensé que creías que me había raptado un hipógrifo!!!  
  
- ^^ Así es!!!  
  
- COMO PUDISTE QUEDARTE A COMER TRANQUILAMENTE MIENTRAS PODRÍA HABER ESTO EN PELIGRO!!!  
  
- T_T Tenía tanta hambre...  
  
- ¬¬ ya pues... cállate y vamonos.  
  
Los tres salen del salón y regresan a su habitación.  
  
- Buenas noches Prongs, buenas noches Moony.  
  
- Buenas noches Padfoot, buenas noches Moony.  
  
- Buenas noches Padfoot, buenas noches Prongs.  
  
Los tres se tapan y se disponen a dormir cuando una cuarta voz dice con cierta alegría.  
  
- Ah! Siguen despiertos que bueno!  
  
- Peter?  
  
- Oi! Chicos, me acompañan a la cocina por unos bocadillos?  
  
- .................  
  
A la mañana siguiente Lily baja al comedor y ve a James, Sirius y Remus desayunando tranquilamente.   
  
- Y Peter?  
  
- Por ahí.  
  
- Cómo que por ahí?  
  
- Sí... por ahí...  
  
- Bueeeeno.....  
  
Se sienta a desayunar con ellos.  
  
En otra parte, en los establos del colegio...  
  
- NO!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! ALÉJATE DE MÍ!!!  
Una enorme sombra se acercaba hacia un pequeño chico... Peter, aún en pijamas.  
  
- NO!!!!!!! CHICOS!!! NO ES GRACIOSO!!! SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!!!  
Unos cuantos rayos de Sol descubren a un enorme hipógrifo plateado... y expresión hambrienta, que cada vez esta más cerca de nuestro pequeño amigo.  
  
- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
FIN  
  
*******************************************  
  
¬¬u De plano que esto merece que me den un bachón... pero no pueden culparme!! Es tarde y me di un buen azotón con las escaleras!! Tal vez eso daño mi cerebro... más de lo que estaba... pues dejen sus comentarios aunque sean para decirme que babosa estoy, pero oigan! Yo no los obligue a leerlos! Prometo escribir algo mejor la próxima vez, e intentare que no sea tan tarde y no caerme de las escaleras (de preferencia). Oh!! Y ustedes decidan! El Hipógrifo se come a Peter? (_ Sí!!!!!!)  
Bueno cuídense y ojalá no se caigan de las escaleras  
  
********************************************  
  
Jajajaj casi lo olvido, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, aunque si alguien me quiere vender o regalar a Sirius y Remus, yo no me opongo!!!!  
Pero dudo que Rowling lo quiera ceder... u_u  
  
********************************************  
  
Santo Dios... ¬¬ hasta el título es baboso... 


End file.
